


Thorough Inspection

by Grog13log



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Kara Danvers, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Lena Luthor, plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grog13log/pseuds/Grog13log
Summary: Officer Luthor received an anonymous tip that a gang leader was hiding out in an apartment and the caller was willing to help thoroughly search the apartment for any contraband.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 235





	Thorough Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't edited (again i'm a lazy person) so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> This took longer then I thought it would take and I have no idea if its good or not but hopefully it is. I've been thinking about making a series of stories that are short and not as long as the one's I have posted in the past. Would that interest anyone?
> 
> There's also 3 small references in this story
> 
> Also I thought of adding another character into this smut shenanigans but decided not this time.
> 
> Anyways enjoy

It was a quiet late afternoon out in National City as the sun was starting to set, all was calm on the surface and it seemed like business as usual for the common folk. However, hidden in the shadows were the more nefarious people making their moves in the cover of darkness. Lately there have been a string of weapon and drug shipments being smuggled into the city, leaving a trail of bodies in their wake, the police force and other agencies have been working day and night to track down those responsible. Every night there was a strike team preparing to raid another deal, most would come up with the low level thugs and dealers, on the rare occasion they would capture or kill some of the higher levels but on the off chance some teams would find some of the lieutenants and gang leaders. Many officers, detectives and agents had gone undercover to learn and take out gang leaders, however, this left the streets filled with blood and bodies on the streets, the blood of the officers of the law. This has led to gaps in the ranks of the force resulting in an increased number of rookies with expedited training filling the open spots. This has forced more experienced officers to show them many of the basics that were skipped over.

Which is how Sergeant Lena Luthor of the 99th precinct of the National City Police Department wound up sitting in her police cruiser as her rookie of the day drove them around city. Lena completely forgot the name of the rookie she was stuck with the moment they left the precinct what she did know was that he had a weird affixation with bone broth and fish balls. To her they sounded gross but quite frankly she couldn’t care any less if he said his favourite thing was wine. The two sat in silence as they drove along the roads of National City’s downtown area, nearing the residential area where an increased amount of calls were being produced. 

The silence was broken by the police radio on the dash, “Any units in the downtown residential area, please respond”

Lena picked up the radio and responded “Unit 3-32 responding”

“Unit 3-32, we received an anonymous tip that one of the Dax gang lieutenants is currently staying at one of the apartments.”

“Copy that, just tell us the address and we’ll be there” 

Lena and her partnered arrived at the address, the apartment had what looked like 7 levels each with 10 rooms give or take. Once they got into the building, they climbed 5 flights of stairs since there was not an elevator in the complex. The caller said she was in apartment 501 and that the Dax lieutenant didn’t know she called the cops on him. 

The two officers reached 501 and Lena let the rookie take the lead on this one to give him a chance to show her what he learned. He knocked on the door twice and waited for a response. From outside they could hear voices but could not make out what they were saying. The rookie knocked again, waiting for the resident to open the door. This time the door opened quickly revealing a man in his late 20s early 30s answering the door, he had brown hair and a brown beard with blue jeans and a dirty black shirt. 

“um, hi officers how can I help you?” the man asked, obviously nervous.

“Sir we got a call coming from this apartment, is there an emergency?” the rookie asked.

“um, no, no emergency here officer, just me and my girlfriend”

“Sir may we enter the property so that we may have this conversation in private” the rookie continued

“Oh of course, please come in” the man replied, as he stepped to the side to allow both officers inside. 

Once the door closed behind them, Lena began looking around the apartment, she remained at her the front entrance as not to draw suspicion as her partner continued questioning the man. The apartment was sizeable there were various pieces of furniture around the place, a shelf filled with books and pictures of what looked like family members. Suspiciously the man was never in any of the pictures, the pictures had either a red headed woman or a blonde woman, some had pictures of the blonde woman in a cheerleading outfit, this must be the girlfriends place. To the side of the room there was an unmarked duffle bag which looked to be filled with something, Lena logged that in the back of her mind to check what that was later if she got a chance to search the apartment.

As Lena continued looking around the room she noticed a beautiful blonde girl standing on the door frame of a doorless room, the girl was dressed in grey sweats, a baby blue long sleeved and black rimmed glasses which hid a pair of ocean blue eyes. Lena just stared for a moment before regaining her composure and walked over to the blonde.

“Hi there, miss are you the owner of the apartment?” 

“I am” 

“Did you know that a call originated from this apartment complex?”

“um no, I did not” 

Sensing that that was a lie Lena continued with her questions, “Ma’am can you tell me what’s in that bag over there?” Lena asked as she pointed to the black duffle bag at the side of the room.

“Oh, just som- “she was cut off speaking when the man behind her being questioned by her partner spoke up. 

“That’s just some workout gear, nothing of interest in there.”

Now Lena was curious, “Would you mind showing me the contents of your workout bag?” 

“Oh, its just some boring workout gear officer, you know shorts, t-shirt, shoes and some extra water bottles and protein powder.” The man continued with his blatant lie.

“Protein powder? Well now I’m interested, can I see what kind your using” Lena asked more directed to the blonde.

“Sure thing” the blonde replied quickly before the man could even start. 

Lena began making her way toward the bag when she heard a gun’s safety behind unlocked and a body dropping to the floor. The raven turned around to see the man was pointing a pistol at her as her partner was on the ground. 

“Don’t move” the man said.

Lena remined very still, raising her hands in a sign to show she was not planning on doing anything. 

The man moved away from her partner as he walked over to kitchen island where a phone was sitting there, still pointing the gun at Lena. He looked at his phone when the line from a taser struck him in the side, gasping in pain from the electrical shocks he dropped both his phone and the gun onto the kitchen counter. Lena looked to where the taser shot came from, her rookie partner was on his feet walking over to the suspect. Lena got up and pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the man currently twitching on the floor.

“Cuff him” Lena instructed her partner, “Nice job rookie, though I would prefer if you tasered him when he wasn’t pointing a gun at me but still good job”

“Thanks, sarge” as the rookie began cuffing the suspect.

“Is it safe to come out now?” a voice said from behind the current.

“Yes, its safe to come out now” Lena called out

The blonde returned to the scene looking unfazed at the events that just transpired.

“So, you were the one who called the tip in weren’t you?’ Lena asked the blonde.

“Yup”

“Do you know if he’s hiding any more contraband in your apartment?”

“In the bedroom closet there’s another black duffel bag with some guns and money in it”

“Thanks, we’re going to have to search the apartment for more contraband”

“Sure” and with that Lena went to the bedroom closet and looked around. Inside were shoe boxes, dresses on hangers and what looked like painting supplies. Hidden away in the shadow of the closet was a black bag, Lena pulled the bag from its hiding spot and opened the bag. Inside were several automatic weapons and what looked like $100,000 in US cash. Satisfied Lena closed the bag and pulled it out of the closet, she decided to look around the bedroom, she looked at some of drawers finding some clothes, the nightstand next to bed had a couple books on top of it and inside it there was a phone. The raven looked under the bed and saw unmarked box, she carefully pulled it out from under the bed and opened it with caution. Ready to spring away if it was a bomb, Lena pushed the lid off slowly, inside was a large variety of sex toys. A colourful variety of dildos, vibrators and straps filled the box, Lena smiled and slid the box back into its hiding spot. Bag in hand she returned from the bedroom, the blonde had moved to the kitchen and her partner was still with the man and the bag at the entrance.

“Hey rookie, head back to the station and drop off the bags and the perp. I’m going to stay here and do a thorough search of the apartment.”

“Sure, thing sarge, do you want me to come back when I’m done?”

“No, its fine, ill radio in when I’m done”

“Got it sarge” as the rookie picked up the perp and grabbed the two duffel bags and left the apartment.

“Sorry miss I didn’t catch your name?”

“Kara, Kara Danvers officer” the blonde replied.

“Pleasure to meet you miss Danvers, I’m Sergeant Lena Luthor, I’m going to continue my search of your apartment if you don’t mind”

“Be my guest”

With that Lena returned to the bedroom and searched every inch of the room looking for any contraband, or if the blonde had anything to do with the man they arrested earlier. A few minutes passed with Lena turning up empty, however, she did find that the blonde had a rather kinky side to her innocent features. There were some Halloween police officer costumes hidden in the back of the closet along with some butt plugs and lingerie. 

The raven had a plan in mind, “Miss Danvers can you come here for a minute” 

The Blonde entered her bedroom with a look of confusion and slight concern in her eyes, “Something wrong?”

“Miss Danvers I’m going to need to search your person” Lena answered.

“Wha- “

“Turn around and face toward the wall.” Doing as instructed the blonde turned around and faced the wall, the sweatpants the girl was wearing did nothing to hide the shape of her ass. Kara was noticeable taller than Lena by a few inches but that didn’t stop the officer, stepping forward Lena began patting down the blonde staring at her ankles, she moved all the way up until she was getting close to the blonde’s crotch then swiftly moved away and repeated the same on the other leg. She could feel the muscles on Kara’s legs twitch as she felt up her legs. Once she checked that the blonde had nothing on her legs she moved to her crotch and waist, she cupped the blonde’s ass checks making sure to give them a quick squeeze before moving them away just as quickly. Lena heard a quiet gasp escape the blonde as she moved her hands back to the blonde’s right legs just below her center and began patting down that area and repeating the process on the left leg making sure to give a quick pat to the blonde’s center watching as she gasped. 

Continuing her ‘inspection’ the raven began moving her hands up the blondes back begin thorough to make sure nothing surprised her, once the blondes back had been cleared, she moved her hands to the blonde’s stomach. She made sure to press her body flush against the blonde making her gasp at the warm body against hers. 

“I’m sorry Miss Danvers but I must conduct a thorough search of you to make sure you aren’t hiding anything. I hope this is okay?”

“Th-This is fine” the blonde stuttered out as Lena’s hands continued to wander. 

With that confirmation Lena slowly moved her hands up the blonde’s stomach feeling strong ab muscles underneath the shirt, the girl was panting now as Lena continued moving her hands to the blonde’s breasts. Once she reached Kara’s breasts, she lightly circled over the mound of flesh teasing the blonde who was whining at the lack of touches. Without warning Lena pulled her hands away and grasped Kara’s breasts aggressively eliciting a loud moan. 

“Tell me you want me to stop and Ill stop” Lena said into the blonde’s ear.

“Don’t stop keep going” Kara gasped out as Lena smiled and continued to fondle the blonde’s breasts. Molten heat was starting to fill Lena’s panties as she continued playing with Kara’s breast and hearing her moan just added fire to the flame. 

The sounds that the blonde was making were music to her ears and she hadn’t gotten to fun part yet, she reluctantly pulled her hands away from Kara’s breasts and moved them down to the hem of her shirt and started pulling if off of the blonde. Once the white shirt was off the blonde was apparently braless underneath that flimsy article of clothing, this only made Lena want her even more. 

Remembering that blonde still had a kinky side to her innocence she pulled out her hand cuffs and cuffed the blonde’s wrist together. 

“What are you doing” Kara questioned.

“Don’t play coy with me Miss Danvers I know all about your little secret” Lena said as she bit the bit on the blonde’s earlobe making her gasp. Lena pulled the blonde over to the window and pushed her against the glass while making sure that her body was flush to the blonde’s. The officer watched as those rose-coloured nipples instantly hardened upon contact with the cold glass. 

Lena made sure to push her center right up to the blonde’s ass making sure she felt her crotch, the blonde gasped at the feeling behind her. “You like what you feel” Lena whispered into the blonde’s ear, the officer had taken one of the strap-on’s from the blonde’s stash and wore it under her uniform making sure to choose one of the biggest dildo’s in the box. “You ready for an officer to fuck you till you scream”

Kara had remained speechless as her biggest fantasy was coming to life, she was more then ready to be taken and fucked out of her brains. “Yesses pleaseee” the blonde moaned out.

The raven grabbed the waist of the sweatpants and yanked them down the blonde’s sun kissed legs, revealing a shiny wet pussy without any underwear covering it. The smell of arousal hit Lena’s nostrils, she licked her lips and moved an exploratory finger down to the wet pool. A low moan escaped the blonde’s lips as the officer used a single digit and ran her finger up and down the wet slit. Lena pulled her finger up to her mouth and sucked the juices clean off, moaning in the process at the sweet and salty taste hit her taste buds.  
Lena continued to tease Kara, moving a finger through the wet heat and running it up and down her slit and sometimes she would rub light circles over the blonde’s clit making her legs shake. Her pussy was dripping juices down her leg with all the teasing.

“please” Kara moaned out

“Please what?” Lena replied as she gave the blonde’s ass a hard slap

“P-please fuck me” the blonde moaned out

Lena smiled “All you had to do was ask” she said as she plunged two fingers into Kara’s dripping pussy.

“Fuckkk” Kara cried out as Lena started thrusting into the blonde from behind. Lena peppered the blonde’s back with kisses as she continued thrusting into Kara’s dripping pussy feeling as the soft velvety walls closed around her fingers. The officer continued to tease Kara even as she fingered her, while her initial thrust into her had been a hard fast one once she entered the blonde she resorted to pushing in and out slowly. She continued this slow languid pace watching as the Kara squirmed and moaned every time she entered and curled her fingers to hit that rough patch. Evidently Kara was getting impatient as she tried to thrust her hips against the invading fingers, but Lena used her body and pushed their bodies closer together forcing the blonde’s body to become even more flush against the cold window. 

“Fuck Lena make me cum, please” Kara moaned out

“Not yet” Lena said into Kara’s ear, she loved the power she wielded over the blonde even though she was already in a position of power in the real world but it felt even better when she controlled when Kara got to cum. 

With the cold against her front, the heat coming radiating from her skin and her darkest fantasy coming to light Kara was on the verge of cumming embarrassingly quick. But that did not seem to stop the officer behind her as the raven continued to thrust her fingers inside her driving her closer to the edge. 

Loud moans and groans were leaving the blonde’s lips as the officer felt the walls around her fingers getting tighter and tighter as Kara neared her release, so Lena added a tiny bit more to push her over the edge. With her free hand she snaked it to the front of the blonde’s pussy, homing in on her clit and rubbing vigorously over the bundle of nerves. 

“FUCK!” Kara cried out as she finally exploded, eyes closed shut and back arched she nearly collapsed on the floor if she was not being held up by the body behind her, Lena continued to finger the blonde as she prolonged her orgasm. 

A few minutes or seconds later Kara calmed down as Lena peppered the muscular back with kisses, the blonde tried to push her body off the window but was denied by a firm push against her shoulders.

“I’m not done with you yet” Lena said as the sound of pants being unzipped and dropping to the floor could be heard. Kara could feel the silicon pushing against her ass, the blonde moaned knowing what would come next. 

“On your knees I want to see you suck me off” the officer said in a commanding tone as she pulled away from the blonde’s body. 

Kara turned around and dropped to her knees to see the strap on that Lena decided to wear, she wore the baby blue one with the dildo curving upward to hit that spot that make her see stars. The blonde stared at it hungrily, licking her lips she opened her mouth and began taking the toy into her mouth. Both moaned at the same time, for Lena it was the visual of seeing such an innocent looking blonde on her knees with a dick in her mouth and the sensation that the toy was making against her clit.

The blonde had her left hand on the base of the toy jerking it slowly while also taking the toy in her mouth, as she pulled her mouth back her hand would push the toy into the officers pussy and as she sucked the toy in she would pull her hand back. Making sure that the toy was always hitting her clit making the officer above her moan.

Lena closed her eyes and rested her hand on top of the blonde’s head as she continued suck and jerk her off as she moaned out into the room, the toy was pressing perfectly against her clit sending pleasure straight to her core and shocks up her spine. “Fuck you are a dirty girl, aren’t you?” Lena moaned out. “You want this cock buried deep inside your pussy you dirty girl”

It seemed like Kara liked the dirty talk as she began sucking and jerking faster, the raven moaned again wishing that she had a real dick to actual feel what the blonde was doing. As Lena closed her eyes again, she felt two fingers opened her wet pussy lips, “Oh fuckkk” the raven moaned out as the digits pushed inside her and the friction against her clit continued. 

Lena could feel herself getting closer as Kara continued to suck her cock and finger her pussy, she could tell that her juices were leaking out of her and dripping onto the blonde’s fingers and floor but all she could feel was pleasure that was electrifying her clit and making her core even more wet. Her moans were getting louder as her hips started thrusting forward a little trying to increase the pleasure, the blonde could probably tell that she was close because she started moving even faster then before. Lena was finding it harder and harder to stay standing as her leg muscles tightened up and started shaking a little, she was getting closer and closer to the edge. Then the raven exploded a loud moan escaped her lips as cum coated Kara’s fingers. 

The blonde continued to finger and suck the officer off as she let her ride out her orgasm, once she calmed down the blonde pulled her fingers out and pulled her mouth off the dildo. With her blue eyes starring up at green she put her two fingers inside her mouth and sucked the juices off, moaning out at the taste. 

Lena just stood there starring at the blonde watching as she sucked her juices off her fingers, she pulled the blonde to her feet at pushed her on the bed face first so that she was bent over the bed with her ass out. “mmm” the officer moaned as she put her hands on the firm ass the cheeks feeling the firmness of the bundles of flesh.

“please” a muffled voice said

“What did you say” Lena asked pretending that she did not hear the woman

“Please” the blonde said a bit louder 

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me” 

“I think you can do better then that” the officer said back as she landed a hard slap on the blonde’s ass

“Please fuck me officer I want to cum again!” the blonde cried out 

Lena just smiled as she lined up the toy and pushed in slowly, “yessss” the blonde hissed out. The officer moved the cock slowly into Kara allowing her to adjust to the size, once she bottomed out, she stilled watching the blonde as she laid there bent over her bed with a dildo buried deep inside her.

“Fuck me officer” Kara moaned out and with that Lena started moving, she pulled out all the way making the blonde whine at the loss but that sound was quickly replaced with a moan as she thrusted back in hard and fast. She was tight, every time she thrusted into the blonde’s pussy, she was met with a bit of resistance, but it soon melted away after a few hard-fast thrusts, the juices were spilling out of both of them freely. Kara’s juices were soaking the toy and the inside her thigh and Lena could feel the wetness against her legs and on the back of the strap. The blonde was pressing her face into her mattress muffling her moans, Lena wanted to hear all the sounds coming out of her so she stopped thrusting and pulled out all the way and waited until the blonde looked at her again. 

A whine could be heard from the blonde at the loss of the feeling full, still Lena waited, she waited until Kara moved her mouth away from the mattress. The blonde turned her head so that she laid her head on its side, she was about to say sometime, probably a protest, but that was replaced with a moan as Lena thrusted the strap-on back inside her and a loud moan bounced off the bedroom walls. 

Kara’s back was shiny with sweat as Lena continued her hard movements gasps and moans echoed off the walls as the pleasure of both woman could probably be heard through the walls and doors of the apartment but neither of them cared about the outside world. Their minds were stuck in the moment, Kara bent over her own bed with a police officer naked from the waist down and ramming her with a strap-on. Kara was close to the edge again she started meeting the officer’s hard thrusts making the toy push even deeper insider, which also made her moan even louder. Blue eyes rolled to the back of her head and sun kissed legs started shaking as her orgasm hit her like a freight train as she came again for the second time today.

But the officer seemed intent on making Kara cum again, she grabbed onto the blonde’s hips as she continued her fast pace into the woman making her scream out again as another smaller orgasm hit her again. Lena slowed her thrusts and pulled out slowly making Kara whine out at the loss, “Get up on the bed ass up” Lena said slapping the blonde’s ass making her gasp out in surprise.

Kara moved onto the bed, her face on its side and her hands holding onto the bed sheets while her ass was up in the air. Lena moved onto the bed as well and began caressing the blonde’s ass, admiring the shape and feel of the bundle of flesh, she fondled and massaged the two cheeks making Kara moan at the sensation. The officer continued to tease the blonde, playing with her ass and occasionally giving light slaps to her pussy making her jump at the sudden shock of pleasure. 

Once she was satisfied that Kara was sufficiently ruined from the teasing she moved the toy to rub along the blonde’s dripping wet slip making her moan loudly, once the toy was lubed up with Kara’s juices Lena pushed the toy back into the blonde “Ohhhhh” a loud moan escaped her lips as she was slowly being filled up again. When the officer bottomed out, she didn’t start slow like last time, instead she pulled out all the way and slammed back in making the blonde cry out in pleasure. Then she set the pace pulling out slowly and then a hard-fast thrust back in, making the blonde moan and cry out loudly.

Lena continued her thrusts even though her muscles burned for her to stop, but just one glance down at Kara, blonde hair everywhere, sweat glistening off her body and her hands gripping the bed sheets just pushed her to make her cum again. Gasps of pleasure could be heard from both woman as they went at each other, Lena could feel her orgasm creeping up on her rather quickly as the toy stimulated her clit and the sounds of the blonde before her were building her up higher and higher.

Being a bit greedy Lena thrusted faster and faster chasing her orgasm as it neared closer and closer, her walls started closing around nothing and soon enough she was coming again, she kept thrusting as her orgasm slowly faded. Once the pleasure subsided, she stopped thrusting for a moment to catch her breath and give the blonde a quick breather, both of them were panting heavily and sweat coated both their bodies. But soon enough Lena was back at it, pulling out all the way and thrusting back making wet slopping sounds echo throughout the bedroom walls. 

Lena could tell that the blonde was getting close to cumming again, Kara’s hands were gripping the sheets in a white-knuckle grip and any words that were coming out of the blonde’s mouth were replaced by moans and groans. The officer wanted to see how hard the blonde would cum, so as she continued her hard thrusts she put her thumb into her mouth making sure that it was nice and wet then she started rubbing circles over Kara’s ass hole teasing it. The blonde’s moans got even louder at the unexpected addition as she pushed back into Lena making the dildo push even deeper insider her and as a message to push her finger insider her. 

Slowly Lena pushed her thumb into Kara’s ass making her cry out in pleasure as another orgasm rocked her body, but the officer did not slow she wanted both of them to cum one more time. So, with a finger in the blonde’s ass and a strap on buried deep inside the blonde she began simultaneously thrusting building the pleasure inside both of their bodies higher and higher. 

Neither of them could make any words come out of their mouths as the only sound that left were moans and cries of pleasure. Again, Lena was at the brink of another orgasm and from the looks of it so was Kara, gathering whatever strength she had left she managed to speak out a few words.

“Don’t cum yet” the officer said in between pants as she thrusted faster and harder into the blonde trying to catch up with her so that they could cum together. 

After a few more hard thrusts Lena cried out “Cum Now!” as the blonde screamed out and her legs and body slumped onto the bed as another climax racked her body, her whole body was shaking as she came again and Lena was following close behind as her legs also became jelly and she slumped on top of the blonde. Both of them panting heavily as they rested against one another, soon enough darkness overtook Lena and she fell asleep on top of the blonde. 

Lena woke up feeling all sticky and sore as she took her surroundings in, she was still on top of the blonde with the strap on still buried inside of her, she pushed her body off the blonde and gently she pulled herself out of Kara making her gasp quietly. Watching as the fake cock was shiny with cum, still on shaky legs she looked around for the bathroom and washed off the toy. 

Once she cleaned the toy, she left it on the bedside table, looking over at the bed she noticed that Kara was still asleep, she moved over to the bed and pulled the covers over the blonde and got dressed. Before leaving she made sure to leave a note for the blonde with her name and number and with that, she left Kara’s apartment and closed the door behind her, heading back to the precinct.

Hours later Kara woke up, she noticed that she was under her blankets and her whole lower body was deliciously sore. Smiling as she remembered everything that happened she tried to see if the officer was still in her apartment, just looking around she noticed that only her clothes seemed to be all over the floor, but one quick glance at her bedside table revealed two things, one the strap on that was used on her to make her cum numerous times and a note. 

Kara picked up the note and smiled, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

“Alex, Mike’s been taken by the cops. Have someone take care of him and move on to phase two of the plan”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes hope you enjoyed it


End file.
